empireofearth_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Earth
Empire of Earth is a Real-Time Strategy game developed by Reconsoft and Co-Developed by CryTek UK, and published by Reconsoft. It's a Reboot of the Original Empire Earth but featuring several new gameplay element and it was a free-to-play. In January 2016, the game released in Closed Beta version. Gameplay The Gameplay of the Empire of Earth is back to it's original root gameplay. No In-game map Territorial control and no population cap limitation based on how many city center you had. But Empire of Earth also follows some of the features from the second and third installment such as Civilization's unique units and Global Domination mode (which is made more complex than the original). Global Domination mode offers a gameplay that similar to the Grand Strategy Genre combined with Conquer the World mode from Rise of Nation. Default Global Domination mode starts in Stone Age (the time represent when human stop to spread out and start to build a primitve settlement) and the player were given a relatively small territory in a huge world map. At first, beside the opposite Civilization, you will claim some land from "Barbarian" tribes which not belongs or Related to any known Civilization in-game. The land controlled by Barbarian were rather easily conquered rather than the enemy Civilizations (Except in some occassion like during the Imperial Rome era when the land controlled Barbarians such as Suebis and others were rather difficult to conquer). Each Epoch will automatically changed in every 15 turns, Although the player can advance to the next epoch ahead to your opponents before every 15 turns. The strenght of the territory the players controlled depends on how much points did he/she spent on Defense, Production and Growth sector. The more points the territory had, the more difficult to conquer by opposing Civilization. Conquering other civilization's territory can be done in two ways, wars and mutual relationship. War, of course and obvisouly, invade and claim the territory by sending an army and fight the other civilization's army that stationed in it. Mutual Relationship, however, were kinda too complicated. First you must a forge and alliance and gives what the opposing civilization demands. After accomplish certain demands, you can ask the civilization to give their territory in exchange of resources or your own Territory. and further, you can also making those civilization as your vassal if your relationship point with certain civilization were above 125 points. Campaign The Empire of Earth only featuring 4 campaign from the Original Empire Earth series (Greeks, British, Germans and Russians campaign) which has been altered a little bit. but it also hinted that there's a future downloadable campaign ready to used and palyed by players. Vanilla Campaign *Greeks Campaign (Stone Age to Iron Age) *British Campaign (Middle Age to Industrial Age) *German Campaign (Industrial Age to Modern Age) *Russian Camapign (Information Age to Nanotechnological Age) Future Downloadable Campaign *Egyptian Campaign (Copper Age to Bronze Age) *Roman Campaign (Bronze Age to Dark Age) *Sengoku Campaign (Middle Age to Renaissances) *Pacific Campaign (Modern Age) *Eastern Front Campaign (Modern Age) *Asian Campaign (Cybernetic Age to Space Age) Multiplayer Multiplayer skirsmish can support up to 16 players (8 vs 8) both online and LAN. The players can joins an official server created by developer or play a private match by inviting your friend in Steam/Xbox Live/Playstation Network. Campaign and Scenario Editor Category:Video Games